Livewire Wrestling
Livewire Wrestling is an American based independent wrestling promotion based in Augusta, Georgia. Founded in 2011 by Billy Johnson as part of the Augusta Wrestling Alliance, Livewire Wrestling would break free from the AWA, and become its own promotion. Livewire has moved from various venue types within the CSRA. Since 2016, Livewire Wrestling has entered a working partnership with Pro Wrestling Bushido. Early Trouble Before the first event could take off under the Augusta Wrestling Alliance banner, Livewire Wrestling faced harsh competition from the get go. Atlanta based promotion, Georgia Championship Wrestling made a revival attempt in 2011. GCW attempted a 2 event revival tour, including Macon and Augusta.The Augusta event would be scheduled the same day as the Livewire Wrestling debut, and the event was named "The Invasion". The event featured WCW Legend, Diamond Dallas Page, but this would be their last. Livewire Wrestling would break out from under the AWA umbrella, and branch out on their own. After a falling out between Livewire owner Billy Johnson and AWA owner, Dale Sherill, everyone was in agreement to move forward in separate directions. Livewire Wrestling Championship History The Livewire Wrestling Championship was first decided in a 2 out of 3 Falls match between Anthony Henry, who is considered the best wrestling talent from Augusta, and Dustin Knight. Henry would go on to win the match, and hold the Championship until January 2012. During his reign, he would defend and retain against Chris Mayne, Charlie Anarchy, Dustin Knight, Darkness, and John Skyler. Henry would put the title on the line against Darkness and David Coleman, but let his feud with Darkness get in the way, allowing Coleman to leave as new Champion. David Coleman's reign as Livewire Wrestling Champion was met with great reviews.The leader of the faction known as "The Elite" included Jeremy Cruz, Smooth Excellence, Charlie Anarchy, and Wade Adams. Coleman defeated Henry and Darkness on January 12, 2012. Coleman would go on to retain the title until 2014. Holding the title during the Livewire hiatus, he would go on to retain against DJ Bam, Anthony Henry, Robi Vio, and Charlie Anarchy, Coleman would meet his match on June 15, 2014, losing the title to Da Fireman Da Fireman would go on to defend the title only once, in a 4-way match involving Kameron Kade, Kid Riot, and Josh Magnum. Fireman would be stripped of the title after not making it to an event, and would eventually go onto the WWE. During the vacation of the title, a tournament was held, where Charlie Anarchy would defeat Effy, (who defeated Adrian Davis) and Ryan Rain. Anarchy would go onto retain against Kameron Kade that December before losing the title at Pro Wrestling BUSHIDO's Way of The Warrior event on May 7, 2016. James Drake would outlast Anarchy, Ken Lee, Magnum, Cauliflower Brown, and Ace Armstrong to win the Livewire Wrestling Championship. After a year of inactivity, Livewire Wrestling would join Pro Wrestling BUSHIDO for events in 2018, again with the Championship Scramble match featuring the Livewire Wrestling Championship. Due to Drake's commitments with WWN, the title was vacated once again. Ryan Rain would claim the championship as his own, citing the past champions dropped the ball. Rain would go on to have the shortest title reign of only 2 weeks before losing to Big Game James on January 6, 2018. James defeated Rain, Anarchy, Justin Hollywood, Jeremy Cruz and Karl Hager to claim the championship. James would follow up with a successful title defense in March against Magnum, Adrian Davis, and James Hunter. Due to conflicting schedules, Big Game James gave up the championship belt. It was announced on November 3 that Adrian Davis and Jeremy Cruz would face off for the vacant championship. Davis would win the match to become the new champion for the 1st time. Other Championship Histories Along with the Livewire Wrestling Championship, the Southern Television Championship made its debut during the Off The Wire debut event on August 19, 2011. David Coleman would claim the first championship reign after defeated Ryan Rain with the help of Smooth Excellence. Coleman would go on to defeat Vincent Sykes, Dustin Knight, over the next few months with help from The Elite. Coleman would drop the title due to the Livewire rule of one wrestler cannot hold 2 singles titles at once. Oz Knight would emerge as the new champion after winning an Elimination Warfare match. Oz would retain over the next few months over Charlie Anarchy, Wade Adams, and Christian Fury as well as joining the fight against The Elite. Oz would drop the title to Wade Adams who would hold the title until the Livewire hiatus. It was announced just before the July 7th 2018 Charged Up Tapings, the title would return but modified as the Internet Television Championship. The ITV Championship would be rewarded to the winner of the Over The Top Rope Challenge, won by Jeremy Cruz. Cruz would vacate the belt the following show to take a chance at the newly vacated Livewire Wrestling Championship. Casey Metallic would win a Gauntlet match in September 1 to become the new ITV Champion. The Tag Team Championships were first claimed by Darkness and Kevin Kurgan as they defeated The Dynasty on September 1. After a result of Kurgan sabotaging Darkness's partner, Robi Vio and working his way into the tag title match, the tag titles were vacated. Smooth Excellence would capture the titles on January 12, 2012 defeating Wyld Syde. Smooth Excellence would retain against Drowning in Excellence, and compete in various matches as The Elite. Smooth Excellence would lose the titles to Drowning in Excellence on March 22, 2012. After Dustin Knight would be suspended, the Tag Titles would be vacant once again. This time, Anthony Henry and Brandon Parker winning a gauntlet match to claim the vacant titles. The titles would be defended by Parker and Devon Wright, until the Livewire hiatus. The Tag Team Championships would not return as of 2018. The Hardcore Champion was brought in by James Houston, who held the AWA Hardcore Championship. Houston would successfully defend the Hardcore Championship against Mike Margera, Micheal Saint, Unforgiven, and Rellik. Houston would drop the title in a 4-way in which he was injured. Charlie Anarchy would win the title, defeating Houston, Bayou Billy, and Gavis Cross. With Anarchy competing in matches with other Elite Members, the Hardcore division was featured less. Anarchy would lose the title to J Malone in a 4-Way that included Gavin Cross and Rellik. The Hardcore Championship would be deactivated due to the violent nature of J Malone. James Houston in 2014 would revive the title, defending against Jay Stone, Major Snipes, Street Soldier, and the Georgia Badass. Partnership with Pro Wrestling BUSHIDO in 2016, Livewire Wrestling entered a partnership with Pro Wrestling BUSHIDO. The first event held on May 7, 2016 would feature a Main Event of Jon Davis vs Cedric Alexander. The event also included FIP Tag Team Championship match as The Hooligans retained over The Washington Bullets. James Drake would emerge from the Seppuku Scramble Match as new Livewire Wrestling Champion. January 2018, the partnership would be revisited. With PWB going with a new style of events, One Night Tournaments to crown the King Of BUSHIDO. The first Tournament featured Cauliflower Brown, Daniel Eads, Kameron Kade, Effy, and winner, Brady Pierce. Livewire Wrestling has since been doing Charged Up YouTube tapings before the King Of BUSHIDO Events as part of the special VIP Pre-Show event. Previously, the event was 30 minutes, but starting in July, the pre-show Livewire event will be an hour long, starting with the Over The Top Rope Challenge: Sponsored by Thomson Family Dental. Notable Livewire Wrestling Roster Members * Anthony Henry * Brandon Parker * Kenji Brea * Da Fireman * Big Game James * Cauliflower Brown * James Drake External links * Profile Category:American wrestling promotions Category:Georgia based wrestling promotions Category:Promotions